


Maybe Not

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe - Freeform, Perfect, Stupid Boys, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘You will not ask for my hand Potter.’  
‘Draco…’  
‘You do not want to change my surname to match yours.’  
‘Maybe I want to change mine to match yours, ever think of that Malfoy?’  
‘What?’  
‘Or maybe not, maybe everything is perfect just the way it is and I don’t want to change a dam thing.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
